


Where did I go Wrong?

by QUACKATIC



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Dream living da life, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, Love is a lie, Lovers to Friends, M/M, No Smut, Sad Sapnap, angsty as shit, asshole dream, happy dream, heartbroken sapnap, hurt sapnap, just sad, lovers to strangers, men aint shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUACKATIC/pseuds/QUACKATIC
Summary: Sapnap’s world slowly falls apart at the chapel as he watches the love of his life find love in the girl who took a picture for them while they were on vacation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Where did I go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Giving this a TW for intentions of suicide !!
> 
> I do not ship real life people! Do not force a relationship on the two who are involved in this story! I wrote this out of boredom and would love any feedback you have <3

The way your eyes shined while you stared into hers, your hands squeezed tightly together like you would never let go, a smile plastered onto your face, looking down at her like she was an angel that descended from the heavens above. 

What happened?

What happened to the time we met, the time you smiled down at me like you did her. You laughed with me at how clumsy I was for spilling a drink all over myself, and I don’t think I could ever get that fond look out of my head.

Remember the time we moved in together too? How we swore on our lives that we would live together for longer than we could imagine, til we were put on our death beds and bid our last farewells to the broken world.

All it took was a picture. All you did was ask for her to take a picture of us together while we were on vacation.

Before I knew it you had bought her a ticket out here and invited her to stay at our home. You kicked me out of my own room. You told me you were moving out. I begged for you to stay. I held you and sobbed onto your chest while all you did was push me away and say everything would be fine, that it was for the better.

I tried to hold myself together while I spoke to you, our daily conversations turning into weekly, and those turning into monthly. I cried and cried while I waited for you, but the day I saw you with a ring on your finger is when I realized it was more than just your friendship I wanted back.

Being honest, I didn’t want to be your best man. But I didn’t want to hurt you by telling you that. 

Standing in the chapel, watching you seem so happy with her made me sick. I couldn’t see what you saw in her. But as I sat and replayed all these memories on repeat, I could see how much happier she made you than I did.

The way your face lit up when she showed up, how you hugged her tighter than you had ever hugged me, how your laughter seemed so much more genuine around her.

I wanted to be the one objection to the marriage, I was so close to screaming at the top of my lungs how deeply I am in love with you, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it knowing how much you love her.

Your vows stung the most. You had told most of those words to me before, did you ever realize that? Was everything you really told me a lie?

The kiss. You leaned in smiling as you kissed her so gently, your hands cupping her cheeks. I remembered the warmth I once got from those hands, but no longer would I ever get to feel that type of touch from you.

Everyone else seemed so happy. The claps and cheers ringed around the hall as you walked back down the isle. You mom was crying, a smile as wide as could be spreading over her face as she stood up and clapped for her son. She even liked her more than me.

I had to leave early, I couldn’t stand the pain that dwelled deep inside of my heart any longer. It was raining hard. Harder than it had ever before as I got into my car and drove. I drove until I couldn’t take it anymore. I sobbed and cried and drove until I found myself at the very same place we kissed each other for the first time. 

Our first kiss. It was like no other. The cold winter night was biting at our skin as we stood on this very bridge with the sounds of rushing water filling our ears. You leaned in and kissed me, our lips molding together perfectly. Your smile afterwards was priceless, How had I gotten so lucky? Lucky to meet someone like you.

It burned. It felt like my heart was on fire as I stepped closer and closer to the railing of the bridge. Holding in my sobs just hurt even more. I couldn’t take it anymore.

Now here I am, sitting on the railing of the bridge as my feet dangle over the edge and the sounds of water fill my ears just like that night all over again, while I stare at the damned picture she took of us.

Its coincidental how that picture is my favorite of us. How I printed it out and put it in a frame to sit on my dresser. How i kept my own personal copy in my wallet.

Its so easy to imagine you two dancing together, being in the middle of the floor with the biggest smiles, giggling together like you’re the happiest people alive.

I sometimes wonder if you remember how you said you’d dance with me like that some day. How you’d said you’d take me by the hand and twirl me around until I was dizzy enough to fall into your arms and stay there forever.

Why had you built me up off of lies?

Was this all just a game to you? A funny fucking game?

I just wanna know, Dream,

Where...

Where did I go wrong?


End file.
